1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a color display system for reproducing colors of incident light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ability of the human eye to distinguish color results from stimulating three types of retinal receptors, i.e. cones, contained within the retina of the eye. The three types of cones contained in the eye are typically referred to as L-cones, M-cones, and S-cones. Each of the three types of cones is responsive to a specific wavelength range. For example, L-cones have a peak sensitivity in the orange region of the visible spectrum. M-cones have a peak sensitivity in the green region of the visible spectrum. S-cones have a peak sensitivity in the blue region of the visible spectrum. The various wavelengths of light stimulate the cones, which cause each cone to generate an electrical impulse. The electrical impulses are combined and are communicated to the brain via the optic nerve. Based on the electrical impulses, the brain distinguishes the color of light received through the eye.
Color display systems are used to reproduce the colors of images. Traditional color display systems include image sensors having red, green and blue sensor pixels that sense red, green and blue incident light, respectively. The sensor pixels can be arranged in a vertical relationship with one another, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,875 to Merrill, or the sensor pixels may be disposed in a horizontal arrangement with one another, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065 to Bayer. Each sensor pixel delivers a signal to a color display module. The color display module emits light intended to reproduce the colors sensed by the sensor pixels. The color display system includes a plurality of light emitting devices for emitting light. Traditional color display systems utilize red light emitting devices for emitting red light, green light emitting devices for emitting green light, and blue light emitting devices for emitting blue light. Red light has a wavelength of about 630 nm, green light has a wavelength of about 525 nm, and blue light has a wavelength of about 470 nm. Although an arrangement of red, green, and blue light emitting devices can produce light having a wide range of colors, such a choice of wavelengths limits the range of color that can actually be reproduced. Accordingly, light having a wavelength being less than 470 nm and light having a wavelength being more than 630 nm can not be accurately reproduced. In addition, an image sensor having red, green, and blue pixel sensors can not accurately represent the response of the cones.